


are u fucking me, mr kenny crow???

by cawkids



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Other, gOd fuck my work alarm scared the shit out of me, ko asked me about the sequel, so eat this you gremlins, this is crack btw, yeah we gay keep scrollin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawkids/pseuds/cawkids
Summary: gladio says fuck terfs!!





	are u fucking me, mr kenny crow???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cawkids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawkids/gifts).



dan comes in the house and exclaims louder than that one time baby luna said the fuck word

"kenny crow!!" dan, a me,yells, "youve been cheating on me!"

kenny crow pushes ?? hmm idk who would be riding kenny crows dick on a wednesday 3pm evening?

Mr Ignis Hentai Scientia of course, (duh)???  
anyways

kenny shoots his load in surprise andthe shoot was so strong, it makes ignis fly into space, t

Thats relaly gross wLAIWJSNZBDND OK anwyas, yo did yall check out episode ardyn??? How eXCITED ARE YALL???

IM EXCITED. ARDYN FUCKS. SOMNUS FUCKS. VERSTAEL *CLAPS* FUCKS! aera also fucks but she fucks classy as fuck like with holy florence and hozier music in the background you know? Also Ifrit???? iFRIT FUCKS. im really excited yall wow.

kenny crow takes a frying pan and knocks dan out, like god i wish that was me, let me sleep please

Critics:sequels are always a hit or miss and this one???? mMMMMM A HISS

Anither one: please im begging you, let me out

Anwyas gladio voice my life is in shambles and i wanna go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan wakes up in bed with kenny crow, they dont know if kenny crow cheated on them or not but they never did see mr ignis hentai scientia ever again, so i guess he died.


End file.
